A True God Slayer
by Okaze
Summary: The butterfly effect states that even the smallest event can have enormous consequences. How much could change when a new member joins Fairy Tail? Read on to find out.


**Summary- What would happen if a new member joined Fairy Tail, one who never existed before now. Just wait and see because things are going to get wild.**

"Hey"- Person Talking

'Hey'- Person Thinking

 **"Hey"- Magic/Demon Talking**

 **'Hey'- Magic/Demon Thinking**

 _-Hey- - Flashback_

 ** _Hey- Timeskip/Location change_**

 **Chapter One- Beginnings**

My name is Zane Hoyu. I have short, spiky brown hair and amber eyes. I am 5'7" tall, 17 years old and this is my story, the story of the true god slayer of Fairy tail. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My story starts in a small village called Komata Village, this was my home and the home of my parents. The people who lived in the village were kind and helpful people, willing to give the clothes off their backs to help someone suffering. That isn't to say that we were weak and peace loving. No, we loved to fight and argue but nothing ever beyond sparring and some light jabs. Honestly, it was like one big family and I truly loved it.

If it wasn't for certain events then I would likely still be living in Komata Village, but unfortunately Komata Village no longer exists.

My father was a hunter for the village and my mother was a healer. both could use magic and were amazing people. My mother was the kindest person I've ever met and my father had a determination and stubbornness surpassing anyone else.

My mother's name was Kala Hoyu. She had shoulder length pitch black hair and vibrant amber brown eyes. She was a beautiful woman, the most beautiful in the entire village during her time. She used healing magic and quickly became the head doctor of the village, healing all kinds of injuries from small cuts to broken bones and internal injuries.

My father's name is Jonah Hoyu. He has slicked back brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had rugged features and was incredibly handsome. Had my mother not gotten him first he joked how he would've had every woman in the village after him. Unlike my mother, my father used shadow magic, an offensive and defensive magic with almost limitless potential. He was a hunter for the village and was damn good at it. He taught me how to hunt and survive in the wilderness.

Oh, and my father is also the Shadow God, a fact that I didn't find out until our village had burned to the ground.

 _ **Five Years Ago- Komata Village**_

In the thick woods surrounding Komata Village many animals were wandering around, including a small family of deer peacefully eating.

 **"Shadow Spears!"** Suddenly the peaceful setting was disturbed by spears of darkness rising up from the ground underneath the family of deer and impaling each of them through the heart.

Looking back to where the voice came from, one would see Jonah Hoyu standing up from the bushes with a proud smile.

And standing next to him was a 12 year old Zane Hoyu jumping around happily.

"That was perfect Zane. The control over your magic is getting better every day and your mother will be proud to hear it." Jonah said as he patted his son on the back for the successful use of his magic and the perfect kill.

Zane inherited much from his father, such as most of his looks and even the magic he had. The only things that he inherited from his mother was her caring personality and her amber colored eyes.

After cleaning off the 3 deer that Zane had killed the father and son pair began to head back towards home, each of them carrying their kills with Zane carrying one and Jonah carrying two.

Just as the two got out of the woods and close enough to see the village, they both noticed the black smoke rising from the village and their hearts stopped beating for a minute. Without another thought the two began a full out sprint back towards the village, dropping the dead family of deer and running towards home.

Unfortunately they were too late. During the time when the duo were out hunting a dark guild called Ace Blade came and raided the village. Though the people were kind and caring, they wouldn't allow such horrid people to steal all they had worked for. Things didn't end well and both sides suffered heavy losses, but in the end the people of Komata Village couldn't stop the invaders and everyone was killed and the houses burned to the ground.

This was the sight that a heartbroken Jonah and Zane came to as they ran into the village. All over was symbols of Ace Blade, a playing card with a blood red blade in the center.

Everyone had been killed, men, women, even children hadn't been spared.

After a full day to bury the bodies they could find and mourn for all they had lost, Jonah spoke up to his son.

"Zane get up. Your mother would want us to keep moving. I'm going to make you stronger, so this never happens again." Jonah said seriously.

That was when I learned my father was the Shadow God. He had fallen for my mother years ago and one thing led to another. Eventually I was born, a demigod and a Shadow God Slayer in the making.

That led to five long years of training with my father, learning all I could from my father had made me stronger. And after five years we finally split up. My father said he needed to go hunt down Ace Blade, something I knew would happen eventually. He didn't want to drag me into it and told me to go off on my own, find a guild to join, become stronger, and have fun. With those final words we split up and that led to this.

It all led to me standing in front of the entrance of a guild named Fairy Tail.

 **Chapter One, finished.**

 **This is a new concept I got just last night that I needed to write down. No I'm not stopping my first story and I'm just writing this to see what everyone else thinks.**

 **The story will be told in third person after this chapter and it will be mainly OC focused. Things will be different and much insanity will ensue.**

 **Please leave reviews and comments on what you think. Every opinion and bit of advice helps.**

 **Read, rate, and review.**

 **-Okaze**


End file.
